


Sinner

by astridht



Series: CrankGameplays/Ethan Nestor [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Cannabis, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, Other, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Vomiting, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridht/pseuds/astridht
Summary: Ethan has been very stressed because of work, thank God that you decided that getting drunk, smoking weed and talking about fuck all was what Friday night should be used for.(Loosely inspired by the “weed scene” in ‘IANOWT’)
Relationships: Ethan Nestor & You, Ethan Nestor/You
Series: CrankGameplays/Ethan Nestor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966696
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> This work is published creatively and is not a reflection, accurate depiction of nor intended in disrespect towards the persons mentioned; their friends; their family or their romantic partners. Please do not send this work to any of the aforementioned persons and remember to treat people with kindness.
> 
> \- Astrid   
> —————————————-
> 
> This is a gender neutral reader-insert fanfic!
> 
> I’m very sorry if this is slightly awkward to read as I’ve never written in first person before!..
> 
> *this work is not beta read.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry about mixing past and present in this fic, since English isn’t my first language it can be difficult to find replacements for words and word sentences correctly.

Work? Done. Laundry? Done. Dishes? Nearly done, _I’ll get back to that_. Scrolling on TikTok instead of finishing dishes? _Hmm_.

I can’t help it, it’s addicting. When having finished editing the raw footage Ethan sent me for a couple of videos, there isn’t much to do other than wait for him to finish answering emails. 

  
I met Ethan 4 years back at a Youtube Creator Party that I really can’t remember much from, _since I was wasted._ We just bumped into each other, spilling a bit of each of our drinks on each other and then laughing while profusely apologising. After a while, with a bit of help from Bob and Mark we got cleaned up and had sat down to talk, _as well as two drunk people can_. With alcohol _and a few other substances_ in our blood the conversation came easy, Bob and Mark were soon joined by Tyler, Wade and Amy, who then after a few minutes left Nestor and I to ourselves, as they couldn’t decipher what the conversation was about and decided that we would be okay on our own.

With a few regretful drinks and shots later I was leaning over one of the toilets coughing up everything I had ingested that night, liquids _and_ food. Ethan, the man I had known of for years but had only _known_ for about 2 and a half hours was rubbing my back and comforting me. I think that was the moment that we bonded for, maybe not life but definitely a few years.

  
At some point during one of the drunken conversations we had exchanged contact information, I had told him that I was a part-time musician and an editor which Ethan was very interested in, as he was stressed out about YouTube. Specifically the algorithm and article 13. That article also being the reason why I told Ethan that I was a _part-time_ musician and not _full-time_. The copyright making it impossible to keep the creativity flowing and getting recognition for your work. He had asked me if I wanted to work as an editor for him, and if I would be interested in working with him on some music, since he realised that he had stumbled upon my work before. I of course said yes to both.

We also figured out that we lived pretty close to each other which was helpful when working in music. We spent almost every day together as we also apparently had a lot of stuff in common along with our shared love for photography, cinematography and most obvious, gaming. 

Ethan and I collaborated on a load of videos on each of our channels, most videos being on Ethan’s channel because of my lack of willpower to create content. After a couple of years we decided that I should move into Ethan’s house as he had two extra rooms and as his rent was insane. It was probably one of the best decisions we have made. Ethan had someone to match his energy level on a day to day basis but also on his anxious days, he also had someone, a best friend that he could rely on.

”Fuck!” I look up from my phone, pausing my daydream to listen to the voice in two rooms over. It didn’t sound like someone in pain, but it’s still worrying.

”Ethan?” I ask loudly, putting down my phone on the couch, and carefully moving Spencer’s head off my lap.

The hallway felt way too long.

“Hey... are you okay?” I ask from outside of Ethan’s recording room, poking my head in through the slightly open door. Ethan’s head is in his hands, his shoulders are shaking slightly, breathing erratic. I walk over to him, repeating small phases of “it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay”. I turn his chair slowly and bend down to wrap my arms around his shaking form, his breathing slowly steadying after a few minutes in that position.   
“Better?” I ask him softly, he sniffles and nods his head slowly. I continue to stroke and play with his hair, an action he finds very comforting.

“Have you taken your meds today?” I ask Ethan from the kitchen, I offered to make dinner so that he could rest after his panic attack. He’s sitting on the couch with Spencer in his arms.   
“No?.. I don’t think so” He answers, pausing before continuing softly.- “I-I woke up and went straight to the office.”  
  


”You haven’t eaten _anything_ all day? It’s 7pm dude!” I’m shocked, of course that’s why he feels sick, that explains why he was complaining about a head- and stomachache a couple of minutes ago, plus he hasn’t taken his meds. I finished the dinner and prepared a plate for the poor man on the couch, putting his meds on the plate too. I brought both our plates into the living room and gave Ethan his plate. I ran out and got two glasses filled with ice cold water and sat down, handing him one of the glasses.   
“Now, take your meds, eat your dinner and rest if you feel like it okay? I’ll be right here the whole time” I told Ethan, putting a reassuring hand on his knee and smiling.   
“Okay, thanks _parental figure_ ” He said and looked at me, grinning. That shit eating grin I’ve seen so many times over the course of 4 years.

I shoved him with my shoulder, he nearly spilled his water considering I barely touched him. ”Dumbass.”


End file.
